TaoRis - my everything
by onniya
Summary: Orang bilang, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja tanpa kita sadari... jika begitu, apakah yg kurasakan adalah cinta?


**tittle : My everything**

**cast : Tao, Kris, Baekhyun (as someone who kris loved), Chanyeol (as Kris's cousin), Luhan (as Tao's friend), Suho + Lay (as Kris's parents), Kai + Kyungsoo (as Tao's parents)**

...

Orang bilang, cinta itu bisa datang kapan saja dan dimana saja tanpa kita sadari... jika begitu, apakah yg kurasakan adalah cinta? Kenapa hatiku masih terus mengingkarinya? Namun, ketika sosok itu menghilang dariku, aku terus mencarinya... dan bahkan ketika orang itu berada di sisi orang lain, hatiku kacau, seolah-olah ingin rasanya aku merebut orang itu... tapi kenapa tetap saja aku mengingkarinya?

"kenapa? Kenapa dia menyembunyikan kehamilannya? Kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku?" Kris berpikir keras.

Kepalaku hampir pecah saat memikirkan kesalahanku pada sosok itu. Aku tengah menunggunya untuk bicara padaku, memintaku untuk tinggal di sisinya, namun dia tak pernah datang dan bahkan menyuruhku untuk pergi ke sisi orang lain. Kenapa begitu? Hatiku sakit, aku marah dan tanpa sadar aku berteriak membuat sosok yg ku cintai itu terluka.

...

.

.

"sluuurp..." menikmati ice cream vanilla kesukaanku sambil duduk di taman belakang kampus adalah hal yg sangat menyenangkan. Angin bertiup sepoi-sepoi, membuat rambutku tertiup. Rasanya begitu tenang dan nyaman. Ini membuatku sedikit melupakan masalahku.

"_geurae wolf... naega wolf... awuuuu" _ ponselku berbunyi, yg menandakan ada pesan yg masuk. Aku mengambil ponsel itu dari tasku, ternyata itu pesan dari umma.

_ "Tao sayang, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan calon tunanganmu? Jangan kupa temui dia, ingat dia juga ada di kampus yg sama denganmu. Jadi jangan pernah mencari alasan untuk tak menemui dia. Perjodohanmu kali ini benar-benar sangat berarti bagi keluarga kita. __**Umma menunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu !" **_

Aku kesal setelah membaca pasan dari umma yg membahas tentang perjodohanku. Sudah 15 kali aku kencan buta dengan pria yg berbeda, dan semua tidak berlangsung lama karena telah kubuat babak belur saat mereka mulai berani macam-macam denganku.

_"ne, umma-yaa..."_ kubalas pesan ummaku dengan singkat. Aku malas membahas tentang perjodohan itu. Tapi ternyata umma masih membalas pesanku plus mengirimiku foto.

_"ini foto calon tunanganmu yg akan kau temui... ingat jangan lupa !"_

Ku ketik lagi balasannya dengan singkat "**YA". **tapi fotonya kuhapus seketika karena aku tidak berminat melihat foto pria itu. Setelah itu kucabut baterai ponselku agar umma tak bisa lagi menghubungi atau mengirimiku pesan. Dan ku nikmati lagi ice creamku yg tinggal sedikit.

Beberapa saat kemudian, ku lihat Xi Luhan, sahabatku, dari kejauhan sambil berjalan tergesa-gesa menuju ke arahku. Aku menghela nafas, karena aku tahu kalau kedatangannya akan membuyarkan ketenanganku.

"BRUK..." ia membanting tasnya di hadapanku dengan kasar lalu segera duduk di sampingku. Kulirik dia, matanya sembab dan mukanya sangat kusut. Kenapa dia?

"brengsek ! laki-laki itu brengsek... bisa-bisanya dia berselingkuh saat dia juga berpacaran denganku. Seharusnya tadi sia ku hajar saja dia, atau kalau perlu ku pukul dia dengan kursi di cafe itu. Dan selingkuhannya itu, seharusnya ku jambak saja rambutnya... aku sangat sakit hati ! " katanya sambil menyeka air matanya dengan tisu.

"ini benar-benar keterlaluan, aku harus memberinya pelajaran ! " dia menceracau lagi seperti bocah berusia 3 tahun, entah apa yg dia bicarakan aku tak mengerti.

"Tao-ie... kenapa kau diam saja? Kau mendengarku tidak sih?" Luhan memukul lenganku , aku menolah dan memicingkan mataku.

"ehm... jadi kau bicara padaku?" tanyaku polos.

"HWANG ZI TAO... !" dia memukul-mukul lenganku dan lagi-lagi terisak.

"hei, kenapa menangis? Habis dari tadi kau bicara tidak jelas, jadi kukira kau tidak bicara padaku... ku kira kau berakting"

"aku tidak sedang berakting, ini sungguhan, Oh Sehun itu benar-benar brengsek, dia selingkuh, tadi aku memergokinya di cafe, aku... ingin dia diberi pelajaran !"

"lalu kenapa kau tidak memberinya pelajaran? Eeh tunggu... Oh Sehun itu playboy ya? kupikir itu Cuma firasatku saja "

"aku... tidak berani..." jawabnya sambil tertunduk.

"lalu apa yg akan kau lakukan? " tanyaku dengan serius.

Luhan mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapku salah tingkah. "ehm... aku ingin kau yg memberinya pelajaran mewakiliku. Kau mau kan?"

Mataku melotot, "tidak !" kataku ketus lalu bangkit dari dudukku bermaksud pergi dari sini. Tapi Luhan menahanku, tatapannya memelas, aku mengalah- menyetujui permintaannya.

...

.

.

"mana dia? Kenapa belum terlihat?" tanyaku tak sabar.

"ehmm... mungkin sebentar lagi !" sahut Luhan santai. Sekarang dia tidak menangis dan malah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"kenapa lama sekali sih? Tanganku sudah gatal ingin menghajarnya... lumayan sebagai pelampiasanku ! " geramku sambil meremas-remas tinjuku sendiri.

"ish... kau mengerikan sekali Tao-ie " Luhan mendesis ngeri. Aku malah tertawa melihat Luhan seperti itu. Aku dan Luhan sengaja menunggu Sehun di depan fakultasnya agar ketika dia datang, aku lamgsung bisa membekuknya.

Beberapa menit kemudian Luhan mengguncang pahaku " Tao-ie, itu Sehun !" Luhan menunjuk ke arah 2 orang pria yg berjalan menuju kami. Aku memicingkan matku, berusaha melihat kedua pria itu.

"baiklah, kau duduk saja disitu... aku akan memberinta pelajaran ! " perintahku.

"ehm... hati-hati ! " kata Luhan sambil menatapku khawatir.

"tenang saja, aku bukan anak kecil lagi !" aku bangkit dari dudukku dan menghampiri kedua pria itu, menghalangi jalan mereka. Kedua pria itu menatapku tak suka, terutama pria yg bertubuh tinggi itu. Aku menatap kedua pria itu bergantian, aku bingung yg mana Sehun, jujur aku tidak pernah tau yg mana Sehun, dan bodohnya kenapa tadi aku tidak tanya dulu pada Luhan.

"hei sedang apa disitu? Cepat menyingkir, kami mau lewat !" seru pria yg berambut cokelat. Sedangkan pria yg berambut pirang hanya diam dan salah tingkah.

"a.. aku ada urusan denganmu, eh bukan- maksudku dengan dia... ehm... bukan bukan tapi denganmu..." aku menunjuk mereka bergantian karena bingung, entah siapa yg aku labrak.

"tolong bicara yg jelas... aku tidak mengerti ! " kata pria berambut cokelat lagi

"aku ingin bicara denganmu !" tunjukku pada pria berambut cokelat, entah itu Sehun atau bukan, aku tak perduli.

"denganku? Soal apa?" tanyanya sambil memicingkan mata.

"ini soal temanku ! kau sudah mempermainkannya dan membuatnya menangis ! kau pikir wanita itu adalah mainan, hah? Aku tidak akan membuatmu hidup tenang, aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu ! mari berkelahi ! " cerocosku.

Pria itu tersenyum sinis, " hhhh, apa kau gila? Aku tidak pernah mempermainkan siapapun, aku bahkan tak mengenalmu dan juga temanmu, dan benarkah kau menantangku berkelahi? Apa tidak salah?"

"apa? Kau meremehkanku? Apa kau pikir aku ini gadis kecil yg lemah, begitu?"

"ya, kau tidak sadar perbedaan kekuatan kita amatlah jauh !"

"cih, sombong sekali kau ! kau belum tahu siapa aku, hah?" bentakku.

"kalau begutu buktikan !" tantang lelaki itu.

"baik, bersiaplah menangis dihadapanku !" kataku menyunggingkan senyum sinis.

"Kris, kita pergi saja yuk ! kau jangan cari masalah dengan dia... dia itu gadis mengerikan !" bisik laki-laki yg satunya.

"hhh, apa kau takut? Sepertinya dia hanya gadis sok pemberani, sudah kau sembunyi saja dibalik semak-semak itu !"

"tapi..."

"sudahlah, aku kebetulan sedang ingin bermain !" kata pria itu, lalu dia lebih mendekat padaku "baiklah, silahkan kau dulu yg menyerang, ladies first !"

"heuh, kau benar-benar membuatku marah !" geramku sambil melayangkan tinju mengarah ke wajah pria itu tepat saat Luhan berlari ke arahku sambil berteriak-teriak.

"Tao-ie, hentikan ! " aku menoleh ke arahnya dan itu membuat konsentraskiku buyar. Pria itu tiba-tiba meraih tanganku dan menarik tubuhku di hadapannya. Dan... dia mengecup bibirku.

Aku shock, terkejut, bembatu- aaarrrgghhh, entah apa namanya yg jelas aku tidak bergerak sama sekali. i.. ini .. hawaa... tidaaakkkk ! kudorong laki-laki itu hingga dia jatuh ke tanah. Dia malah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "a-apa yg kau lakukan, hah? Dasar brengsek !" makiku.

"hahaha... ternyata gadis sesadis dirimu saja kalau diberi kecupan pasti luluh, lihat wajahmu memerah tuh... haha" laki-laki itu tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya.

"brengsek, kau curang ! aku akan membalasmu !"

"Tao-ie, sudahlah, ayo kita pergi..." Luhan menarikku ke sampingnya, dia lalu mendekatkan mulutnya ke telingaku. " dia bukan Sehun, Sehun itu yg berdiri di dekat semak-semak " bisik Luhan sambil menunjuk laki-laki berambut pirang itu.

Aku melotot, "MWO?jadi dia bukan Sehun, aku salah orang begitu?"

"ne..." Luhan mengangguk. "ayo kita pulang"

"tapi aku harus membuat perhitungan dengannya !"

"sudahlah, nanti saja ! " Luhan menarik tanganku paksa.

"woy, kau mau kemana gadis aneh... katanya mau mengajakku berkelahi? Masa' baru satu kecupan saja kau sudah kalah.. haha..." teriak laki-laki itu sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"dasar brengsek... awas kau ! aku akan membuat perhitungan denganmu !" teriakku lantang, Luhan semakin menarikku ke toilet dengan paksa.

...

.

.

Aku menjatuhkan diriku di kursi kelas, sambil terus mengutuki pria berambut cokelat itu. Dia telah mengambil FIRST KISSku, aku tidak bisa terima. Hwaaaa... bagaimana ini? First kissku, hiks...

"Tao-ie, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"baik-baik saja apanya, hwaa... itu first kissku, aku tidak rela... aku harus balas dendam !"

"kau yakin akan balas dendam padanya?"

"tentu saja, kau pikir aku takut padanya?"

"bukan, hanya saja ... dia itu adalah Wu Yi Fan alias Kris, putra dari pengusaha kaya. Dia juga jago karate dan taekwondo.

"hei, aku juga putri pengusaha kaya, meskipun aku tidak jago karate. Tapi aku jago dalam berkelahi... aku kuat ! " kataku bangga.

Luhan menatapku memelas, sepertinya tatapannya itu bermaksud mencegahku, "tapi... dia itu licik, kau tahu sendiri kan?"

"jangan pasang tampang seperti itu, percuma saja karena aku tetap akan balas dendam, " tegasku.

"ck, kau ini memang keras kepala, padahal kau baru saja diciumnya... bisa saja kan dia melakukan lebih dari itu..."

GLEEKKK. Aku menelan ludah. Benar juga yah, tapi aku harus buat perhitungan dengannya. Eh, tapi tunggu, nama pria itu... sepertinya aku pernah dengar, tapi dimana yah?

"Luhannie, tadi kau bilang siapa nama pria itu?" tanyaku pada Luhan.

"Wu Yi Fan... alias Kris, " jawabnya santai.

Mataku membesar, "Wu...Yi Fan, anak dari presdir perusahaan EXO electronic, tuan Suho?"

"ya, jadi kau baru tahu? Aku juga baru tahu tadi malam , dia tampil di tv dalam launching produk baru perusahaannya" Aku semakin mematung. " tapi kenapa mukamu pucat seperti itu?" tanya Luhan.

"ahh tidak ! aku hanya sedikit terkejut ..."

_Aku menggaruk-garuk kepalaku , ini benar-benar gawatkarena aku dipaksa oleh kedua orang tuaku untukmenjalin hubungan dengan putra bungsu dari keluarga mereka._

_Hwaaaa... kenapa bisa rumit beginu? Apalagi laki-laki itu sudah mencuri first kissku, aku semakin tidak rela dijodohkan dengannya !_

...

.

.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku meruncingkan bibirku lalu duduk disamping ibu. Beliau mengambil sisir lalu menyisir rambutku.

"aku tidak mau dijodohkan dengan pria itu ! dia brengsek dan licik..." geruutuku.

Ibu menghentikan sisirannya di rambutku, terdengar desahannya yg lembut. "kau ini... setiap bertemu dengan pria pilihan ibu pasti bilang seperti itu. Lalu, laki-laki seperti apa yg kau inginkan?"

Aku diam sejenak, memikirkan bayangan lelaki idamanku. "ehm... aku ingin yg seperti Minseok oppa (kakak laki-lakiku) ; baik, perhatian padaku, pintar dan tampan,"

"tapi Kris juga baik, jujur, pintar, dan tampan, lalu kenapa kau bisa bilang dia brengsek dan licik?"

"aku membakikkan badanku berhadapan dengan ibu. "ibu tidak tahu seperti apa dia, tadi... tadi..." kataku menggantung, aku tidak ingin menceritakan insiden tadi... aku takut ibu menertawakanku.

Ibu menatapku tajam.. "apa maksudmu?"

"aku jadi salah tingkah. "ti-dak, bukan apa-apa" sanggahku. "pokoknya aku tidak ingin dijodohkan dengan Wu Yi Fan, aku menolak perjodohan ini, " tegasku sekali lagi.

"Tao-ie sayang, ini demi kebaikan keluarga kita, kau pasti ingat wasiat mendiang kakekmu, kan?"

"iya aku ingat, tapi aku juga punya kebebasan untuk memilih, kan, bu? Aku ingin menikah dengan pria pilihanku sendiri."

"lalu, apakah kau punya pria yg kau cintai? Kalau begitu cepat kenalkan pada ibu." Kata ibu menantangku.

"a-aku belum punya, tapi besok, lusa, atau seminggu, atau sebulan kemudian, atau mungkin setahun kemudian... aku pasti punya ! aku mohon, bu, tolong batalkan saja perjodohan ini, ya?" kataku memelas pada ibu.

"tidak, perjodohan ini tetap akan berlangsung !" kata ibu, lalu bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan keluar kamarku.

"DASAR ... kenapa semua orang seenaknya padaku? Kenapa tidak memahami perasaanku?"

"kakek, kenapa kakek harus berwasiat seperti itu sih? Lihat cucumu ini menderita karena semua ini !" omelku.

* * *

**aaarrghh, akhirnya eyke comeback lagi setelah hiatus lama :3 #tebarduit**

**tapi kali ini comeback dengan FF EXO, Nu'estnya kapan-kapan lagi yaa :***

**okelah, enjoy the FF #hug #kiss readers**


End file.
